Sentires
by Silvin Lewis Dragneel
Summary: El amor se siente y se demuestra de diferentes formas. Cuando dos personas se aman en verdad, aquel sentir es tan fuerte que cualquier acto sirve para demostrar afecto. Esta antología es un especial de San Valentín, en donde escribiré tan sólo One Shots, viñetas o drabbles. Capítulo Quince: Color carmín. Krilin y Dieciocho.
1. Detalle (K18)

_**Pareja Uno: Krilin y Dieciocho.**_

 _ **Detalle**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Akira Toriyama**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Desde que muchos se dieron cuenta del gran potencial que tenia en la fuerza, sus horarios se prolongaron, subiendo también su sueldo; sin embargo, eso no importaba si tenía que estar tomando muchos turnos y estar manteniéndose alejado de su familia.

Esa noche llegó a casa cuando las luces estaban apagadas, trató de no hacer ruido y, como siempre todo está en su contra, se golpeó con una sillita de Marron y pisó la cola de la gatita que la rubiecita había llevado a casa hace unas semanas.

—¡Demonios! —maldijo y la luz se encendió. Silenciosa, sentada en una silla y con los brazos cruzados, Dieciocho lo miraba, aquellos ojos azules penetraban por completo su alma. Temió un poco al ver esa frialdad y le sonrió de forma inocente— Buenas noches.

—Son las tres —respondió Dieciocho—. Marron te esperó despierta hasta la 1 —se sintió culpable, Marron se levantaba y se iba a la escuela cuando él dormía, y cuando Krilin llegaba de su turno, la pequeña ya dormía. Los ojos de Dieciocho, bajo aquella frialdad, mostraba preocupación, pues el trabajo lo estaba consumiendo.

—Lo siento —dijo bajando la mirada. Los ojos azules de la androide se suavizaron, él no tenía la culpa.

—Hoy es sábado: Marron no tiene escuela, yo no trabajo…

—Podemos pasar el día juntos —la androide le sonrió.

—Ve a ducharte, nos vemos en la cama —y subió, el guerrero no entendió mucho ¿Era una invitación a dormir o a tener sexo? Se encogió de hombros y corrió a ducharse. Cuando volvió a la habitación se encontró que la invitación era solamente a dormir.

¡Rayos!

.

Empezó a despertar al sentir el sonido del televisor de la habitación. Apenas abrió los ojos, vio a Marron sentada en la cama viendo caricaturas.

—Buenos días —murmuró, ante su voz, Marron se giró y le dio una sonrisa brillante.

—¡Papi! —la rubiecita de 11 años se lanzó a su padre golpeando su frente contra su barbilla. Ambos se quejaron y rieron—. Estaba esperando que despertaras —Krilin rio—. Le avisaré a mamá —abrazó a su padre y bajó corriendo. Krilin miró su celular en la mesita y lo tomó, estaba decidido a pasar ese día con sus dos mujeres.

.

Apenas bajó, ya Marron estaba desayunando y la gatita blanca tomando leche a su lado, Dieciocho le sonrió desde la cocina.

—Siéntate, te hice café —se sentó al lado de Marron que le sonrió con la boca llena de comida.

—¿Vamos a salir? —dijo la pequeña.

—Papá tiene que ir a trabajar —dijo Dieciocho antes de que siquiera él contestara.

—De hecho, pedí el día —la niña levantó los brazos emocionada. Una taza de café fue puesta frente a él, un delicado detalle de un corazón hecho en leche adornaba la superficie. Unos cálidos labios tocaron su frente con delicadeza. Cuando levantó la mirada, los ojos de su esposa brillaban.

La muestra de afecto de Dieciocho era así de simple, tiernos y delicados detalles que demostraban todo el amor que sentía. Krilin sonrió y la sorprendió dándole un beso en los labios.

Hablaría para que le dieran unas vacaciones, necesitaba más tiempo con ellas.

 ** _Nota: Esta antología salió de la nada, un tierno especiale San Valentín. Espero actualizarlo con frecuencia, pues serán más que todo drabbles... Mis bebés son el comienzo... Y espero que les guste :3 :3_**


	2. Época de celo (VB)

**_Pareja dos: Bulma y Vegeta_**

 ** _Época de celo_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Akira Toriyama_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Espero que les guste._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Al principio era increíble, el lívido aumentado hacia que cada noche fuese espectacular. El sexo con Vegeta nunca había sido igual cada noche.

Sin embargo, se volvió molesto después de la semana. Su cuerpo agotado y su mente ocupada evitaba que el deseo sexual saliera. Pero Vegeta parecía estar en celo, siempre le insistía de distintas formas.

Un día, ella estaba distraída reparando una de las nuevas versiones de los autos que había remodelado, estaba sola, pues amaba trabajar así. Con los audífonos puestos en sus oídos con música a todo volumen, estaba tan distraída que no escuchó al Saiyajin entrar. Vegeta la observó, su postura le hacía tener tantos pensamientos pecaminosos, pensamientos que estaba dispuesto y muy feliz de cumplir. Se acercó a la científica por detrás y la observó, luego, sin pudor pegó su cadera al trasero de la científica logrando que ella se sobresaltara.

—Hoy no —le dijo alejándose—. Tengo que trabajar —y volvió a su quehacer ignorando al Saiyajin que, con el orgullo herido, salió dando un portazo que resonó por el lugar.

La vez siguiente, después de tantos rechazos, Vegeta se paseó por toda la casa desnudo, como si la provocara. Las mucamas se tapaban el rostro completamente sonrojadas al ver a su jefe pasearse en aquellas fachas. Por suerte, Trunks había ido con Bra a una salida de campo con Goten, Pan y Marron ese fin de semana.

—¡Ve a cambiarte! —le exclamó cuando él entró en la cocina y ella estaba trabajando en su computadora. Vegeta la miró y la ignoró, tomó un cartón de leche del refrigerador y tomó directamente de la caja, como sabía que a ella le molestaba. Bulma tan solo rechinó sus dientes y respiró profundo, no iba a caer en su juego, siempre caía.

Una noche, la luz de la luna llena entraba por la ventana abierta de la habitación. Bulma leía un libro de ciencias cuando vio a Vegeta salir del baño después de haberse dado una ducha. Aun desnudo, el Saiyajin se acostó al lado de ella con una sonrisa torcida, la científica solamente se sumergió más en su lectura.

—Estás envejeciendo —dijo Vegeta haciendo que Bulma lo mirara con la ceja enarcada.

—¿Perdón?

—Cuando una mujer empieza a dejar de sentir deseo sexual, quiere decir que se está poniendo vieja.

—¡No me estoy poniendo vieja! —le exclamó sonrojándose— Es solo que no podemos tener sexo todos los días, nos vamos a consumir.

—Bah, sólo buscas excusas para ni admitirlo —y siguió sonriendo, esa sonrisa tan sexy a a Bulma le irritaba.

—Ya verás —le dijo sentándose sobre él y besándolo fuertemente.

Había caído.

.

Había sido la mejor noche de toda su vida, y se alegró que las habitaciones de Trunks y Bra estuviesen lejos de esta, porque sus gritos los hubiesen asustado. Levantó la vista den pecho del Saiyajin, para encontrar una mirada triunfante en él.

—¡Eres un imbécil! —exclamó golpeándolo y alejándose en la cama.

—Lo disfrutaste —solamente le dijo eso. Con el cuerpo cansado, la científica se giró dándole la espalda. Un escalofrío la recorrió cuando Vegeta le acarició la espalda con burla—. Buenas noches —y se giró dándole la espalda también.

Bulma suspiró, sí, lo había disfrutado.

Y no se imaginan cuanto.

 _ **Nota: Este Drabble surgió mientras ideaba el de un concurso que no salio XD... Se lo quiero dedicar a mi bella Dev, quien se ofreció enseguida a ayudarme sin esperar nada a cambio ¡Eres un ángel, Dev!**_

 _ **Sin embargo, también va para todos ustedes :3 Es mi primer VegeBul, así que no se como quedó XD**_

 _ **Espero sus reviews (?**_

 _ **Besos!**_


	3. Conexión (TG)

**_Pareja tres: Trunks y Goten_**

 ** _Conexión_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Akira Toriyama_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Espero que les guste_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Era extraño, un sentimiento que nunca había sentido antes. Era tranquilizante, no se sentía solo. La calidez en el pecho al tener su mano sujeta no era algo nuevo, pero antes lo atribuían a la simple y verdadera amistad que ambos poseían, pero no lo era, era algo más.

Algo fuerte que había surgido desde que se fusionaron por primera vez, desde que compartieron fuerza, mente y corazón en un solo ser. Y ese sentimiento nunca se fue, nunca desapareció.

Ellos eran uno.

Trunks vio cuando Goten soltó su mano y se removió en sueños, soltó una risita, pues él sabía lo complicado que era compartir cama con el joven Son. Pero antes era diferente, el compartir su cama era algo inocente, solo dos amigos que se agotaban entrenando y se acostaban a dormir. No tenía el mismo significado que tiene ahora.

No, ahora era diferente: Estaban cansados, pero no de forma física, estaban cansados de sentirse confundidos por lo que sentían, por lo que deseaban. Porque no era "normal", ellos, chicos los dos, no deseaban estar con alguna chica. Tampoco deseaban estar con un chico, porque no, nada más deseaban estar con su otra mitad, con aquel personaje con quien compartía su corazón.

Porque esto era más que amor, era conexión, era deseo, era anhelo.

—Deja de mirarme y ve a dormir —dijo Goten con los ojos aun cerrados y Trunks rio. Le sacudió el cabello a su ¿Qué? ¿Su pareja? ¿Su amigo?—. Me pones nervioso, Trunks ¿Pasa algo? —Goten había abierto los ojos y lo miraba con aquellos profundos ojos negros. Trunks se perdió en aquella mirada y negó con la cabeza.

—No pasa nada —y se acostó a dormir pasando su brazo por debajo de la cabeza de Goten. El Son, se encogió de hombros y cerró sus ojos para seguir durmiendo.

Trunks encontró la para ellos en los ojos de Goten.

Él era su vida.

 _ **Nota: khsksdhgkjdhgkjdhkjgfd ¡Alabado sea el TruTen! Mi primer bebé de ellos ¡Estoy tan feliz! lskdñslkfl**_

 _ **Este bello fic se lo quiero dedicar a Schali y a Soph! Las adoro!  
**_

 _ **Pero también... mkfsdjkhfsdj Los amo a todos ¡Mil gracias por su apoyo!**_


	4. Calor humano (17O)

**_Pareja cuatro: Diecisiete y Ren (OC)_**

 ** _Calor humano_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Akira Toriyama._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Espero que les guste_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _No había mejor sensación que la de sentir el viento en la cara. Acostado sobre la rama de un arbol, a más de dos metros sobre el suelo, con los ojos cerrados sintiendo su cabello volar con el viento._

 _La paz en el parque era increíble, desde que él era uno de los guardabosques, menos cazadores furtivos se atrevían a acercarse. Sabían que los que podrían salir cazados serian ellos. Irían a la cárcel con algún hueso de su cuerpo roto, o tal vez con muchas quemaduras._

 _El impacto de una piedra en su pierna lo hizo abrir un ojo, alguien se había tomado el atrevimiento de aventarle el objeto desde el suelo._

 _Otro golpecito, acompañado de un quejido de esfuerzo, lo hizo mirar hacia abajo y gruñir con molestia._

 _Ahí, con la furia brillando en aquellos ojos verdes, se encontraba la zoóloga envuelta en un abrigo verde con el símbolo del zoológico en él._

 _—¿Que esperas, ranger? —le gritó desde el suelo. El androide puso los ojos en blanco, olvidaba que le habían puesto de guía para la zoóloga._

 _—¿Por qué ellos no se guían solos? —se dijo a sí mismo. Sin embargo, bajó de un brinco y quedó frente a la chica que no tuvo ni un asomo de asombro._

 _—¿No tienes frío? —fue lo único que le dijo al ver que solamente poseía una camiseta, un jean y unos guantes negros. El androide la ignoró y se adelantó a caminar._

 _—¿A donde es que te tengo que llevar?_

 _—Se supone que una especie de ave vive en la cima de aquella montaña —señaló la chica—. Ahí es donde iremos._

 _—Pues, partamos —vio cuando la zoóloga se enganchó en la espalda un enorme bolso, le sorprendió que alguien tan pequeña pudiera con eso._

 _Avanzaron buen tramo del camino, el frío se hacía más intenso a medida que subían. Escuchó tiritar a la chica detrás, pero ni se dignó a girarse._

 _—Acampemos aquí —dijo la chica, casi como suplicando._

 _—Si quieres ser comida por osos, esta bien —las mejillas de la pelinegra estaban rojas, el frío evitaba que siquiera se moviera._

 _—Por favor —colocó los ojos en blanco y chasqueó los dientes. Eso fue suficiente para la muchacha que tiró su morral y, corriendo, sacó una carpa. Al ver que él no poseía nada lo miró—. ¿En donde dormirás?_

 _—Yo hago guardia —ella lo miró sorprendida._

 _—Nunca me dijiste tu nombre._

 _—Ni te lo diré, ahora arma tu carpa, niña._

 _—Vaya gruñón —refunfuñó la chica —. ¡Y me llamo Ren!_

 _—Como sea._

 _Mientras armaba la carpa, Ren refunfuñaba que siempre le tocaban los más idiotas, mientras Diecisiete miraba de reojo a la extraña chica... Vaya, que charlatana era._

* * *

 _Mientras se cubría con su bolsa para dormir dentro de la carpa, pero aun así con el frío calándole los huesos, Ren miró fuera de su carpa... El guardabosques debía estarse congelando ¿Por qué no había traído en donde dormir? Se sintió egoísta, debió tener la iniciativa de invitarlo a dormir dentro de su carpa ¿Pero podían culparla? El chico era un completo desconocido, el cual su primer encuentro no fue muy bueno._

 _Suspiró, y abrió la corredera de su carpa. Pudo notar la oscura figura del ranger sentado en el suelo._

 _—Oye —hacía tanto frío que vapor salía de su boca—, ranger._

 _—¿Que quieres?_

 _—¿No tienes frío? Puedes entrar acá, la carpa al menos otorga un poco de calor. También tengo una bolsa para dormir y..._

 _—No, ve a dormir. Estoy bien —Ren se sonrojó y chasqueó los dientes._

 _—¿Por qué eres así? ¿Aun te duele que te haya golpeado en tu orgullo? ¿Por eso quieres hacerte el fuerte ahora? —lo vio encogerse de hombros y un escalofrío pasó por su espalda cuando él la miró con aquellos profundos ojos azules._

 _—Ve a dormir, no me molestes._

 _—¡Bien! ¡Congélate! —y cerró con brusquedad la carpa._

* * *

 _No podía dormir, la preocupación y la culpa la dominaban por completo ¡Tenía que estarse congelando! ¿Por qué era tan idiota y orgulloso para no verlo?_

 _Gruñó para sí misma y volvió a abrir la corredera de la carpa. Salió, envuelta en su bolsa de dormir y se acercó por detrás al ranger, que, a pesar que la ignoraba, escuchaba sus pasos detrás de él._

 _Sin tenerlo previsto, Ren le arrojó encima de él su grueso abrigo y volvió enseguida a su carpa. Diecisiete se quedó un poco sorprendido ante aquel acto de la zoóloga._

 _El aroma de flores estaba impregnado en el abrigo, abrigo que él no se quitó, y no supo porqué._

 _El calor que Ren había dejado en el abrigo se transmitía a Diecisiete, pero él no podía sentirlo. Pero podía percibirlo, y le sorprendió hacerlo. Porque se daba cuenta de la empatía que sentía por la humana..._

 _Aquel acto desinteresado, el primero de muchos, eran el comienzo de su redención._

 _No se imaginaba que ella sería su botón de reinicio._

* * *

La había escuchado tropezarse con varias de las cosas en la sala, cuando el auto la dejó en la puerta. La escuchó reír y decirse a sí misma que guardara silencio. Tropezó la sillita de Violet, pisó el juguete del perro de Steven, el gato de Ryu la rasguñó y ella maldijo.

No fue a buscarla, pues nadie la mandó a emborracharse en la fiesta de despedida de una de sus compañeras del zoológico.

Se acomodó bocabajo cuando la escuchó abrir la puerta de la habitación. Después de unos minutos, que se imaginó que se desvestía, la zoóloga se lanzó encima de Diecisiete. Buscó la forma de entrelazar sus brazos en el estomago de él, bajo la camisa de pijama, y enterró su rostro en su cuello.

—Buenas noches —dijo riendo.

—Estás borracha —y ella volvió a soltar una risita.

—¿Sabes Lapis? Hubo strippters —dijo la mujer, y él lo sabía, sus compañeros rangers le dijeron cuando supieron que Ren iba a la despedida, puesto, que uno de sus compañeros era el novio—. ¿Pero sabes que pensé? Que tú estabas mil veces mejor. O sea ¡Hip! ¿Por qué mirar a unos hombres así? Cuando tengo un súper sexy androide de energía ilimitada en mi casa, en mi cama. Todo para mí —y le empezó a dar besos en el cuello, sin embargo, estos se detuvieron y el peso de Ren cayó más en Diecisiete, se había quedado dormida.

Con un cuidado que nunca se hubiese imaginado tener, se la quitó de encima y la acomodó a su lado.

—Te amo, Lapis... Tonto —le dijo adormilada y el androide rio. Le contestó algo que había aprendido a decir hace mucho, cuando ella le enseñó su humanidad.

—Yo también.

 ** _Nota: ¡FELIZ DÍA DE SAN VALENTÍN! Aunque en Colombia es en septiembre... XD_**

 ** _jsfhsdkjhgkfjdshgkjdhf Adoro escribir este par... Para los que no saben, ella es mi versión de la esposa de Diecisiete... Aaahhh Cuando llegue la canon voy a llorar, tanto e felicidad como e tristeza._**

 ** _¡Este OS se lo quiero dedicar a Syad! Quien con el capítulo 10 de su fic "Diecisiete" ¡ME MATÓ POR COMPLETO! ¡LEANLO! ¡ESE FIC VALE TODA LA JODIDA PENA!_**

 ** _Y también a mi linda Rosi :3 Quien es una lectora muy fiel mía :3 :3 :3_**

 ** _También a mi hermosa SofiLexa... No te tengo en face:'v así que por eso te avisé por pm XD ¡Me estás engañando con Syad! ¡Traidora!_**

 ** _Okno._**

 ** _Espero que les haya gustadoooo :3 :3_**


	5. Tiempo (GC)

_**Pareja cinco: Goku y ChiChi**_

 _ **Tiempo**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Akira Toriyama**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Después de que Goten alzara el vuelo a la casa de Bulma para pasar la tarde con Trunks, ChiChi volvió a entrar en su casa. Respiró profundo con una sonrisa, todo olía exactamente igual, pero no lo era.

Al entrar al comedor, pudo ver a Goku comiendo, sin evitarlo, lo abrazó por detrás colocando su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de su marido. Aspirando su aroma, recordándolo, sintiéndolo cerca después de siete años.

—¿ChiChi? —ella sabía que Goku no era muy fan del contacto físico, pero ella no podía evitarlo, lo había extrañado demasiado.

—Te extrañé tanto —le dijo aun sin soltarlo, y el Saiyajin miraba la cabeza de su mujer.

—Eh, ChiChi ¿Quieres salir un rato? Podríamos tener una cita —la humana soltó una risita, no, esas "citas" podían dejarla con más de un morado, y un terrible dolor de espalda por el esfuerzo, Goku no sabía medir su fuerza.

—No, me quiero quedar aquí adentro. Contigo —Goku no sabía que responderle. Escuchó los sollozos de su mujer y las lágrimas mojar su gi.

—¡Ah! ChiChi ¿Por qué lloras? —no sabía que hacer, no le gustaba enfrentar a su mujer en ese estado ¿Por qué lloraba? Él no había hecho nada. Sintió cuando ChiChi estrujó el gi— ¡ChiChi! —la humana no le prestó atención, estaba descargando aquellas lágrimas que tanto había guardado, pues estaba contenta de tenerlo devuelta.

Después de un rato, en el que la Son descargó todas sus lágrimas, Goku la hizo soltarlo y se levantó para quedar frente a ella.

—¿Estás bien? —tomando su mano, ChiChi asintió secándose las lágrimas y brindándole una sonrisa. Luego se lanzó y rodeó el cuello de su esposo con sus brazos y con sus piernas le rodeó la cintura. Todo su peso lo descargaba en él. Para que no se cayera, Goku la sostuvo por la espalda.

—Solo estoy feliz de que hayas vuelto —Goku sonrió.

—Yo también estoy feliz de volver.

 _ **Nota: Kahdskdkadkajs GoChi para todos... Veo que muchos están odiando a Goku ahora, pero yo le doy un poco de amors...**_

 _ **Este Drabble va dedicado a mi hermosa Dianis ¡Te amooo! Y a mi bella Joyce kajfkandks ¡Eres un encanto, mujer!**_

 _ **Estoy regalona en esta antología XD**_

 _ **No me gusta que ahora todos dicen siempre haber odiado a Goku... Sí, el tipo no es el ser más inteligente del planeta, pero tampoco es tan malo. Lo que me choca es que lleguen al punto de compararlo con Vegeta sin acordarse que éste era un mono asesino de planetas que disfrutaba bañarse en la sangre de sus enemigos (debe ser hijo de Kyoshi XD). Sí, el hombre maduró, pero tampoco para que lo tengan en un altar... Pinche Tori ¿No y que lo odiabas?**_

 _ **No me malinterpreten, me gusta Vegeta, me gusta Goku... Solo que veo un poco absurdo tanto odio al pobre Son... Sólo doy mi opinión como el resto...**_

 _ **Eso es todo ¡ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTA COSITA CORTA!**_


	6. La ninfa y el príncipe (TMr)

**_Pareja seis: Trunks y Marron_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _La ninfa y el príncipe_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Akira Toriyama_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Espero que les guste_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _«Siempre se ha dicho que un príncipe debe enamorarse de una princesa ¿Pero que pasa cuando el amor es tan travieso que mira hacia otro lado? ¿Qué pasa cuando el corazón es tan libre, tanto como aquel ser que contemplaba?_

 _El príncipe del reino, miraba hacia al lago a aquel ser mágico que había descubierto hace poco. Los cabellos de oro de la ninfa eran bañados por la luz del sol, mientras ella estaba sentada en la roca hundiendo sus pies en las cristalinas y calmadas aguas. Su melodiosa voz entonaba canciones que el viento guiaba a sus oídos._

 _Ella nunca lo había visto, pues él nunca hacía ruido cuando iba a verla… pero es que estaba perdido por ella, y no le importaba que no fuese humana, no le importaba que su piel tuviese aquel tono verdoso, o que flores brotaran de sus dorados rizos. No, estaba perdido, ella lo tenía parado ahí, sin atreverse a moverse por miedo de asustarla._

 _Ese día no tuvo tanto cuidado, pues aplastó una rama llamando la atención de aquel ser tan perfecto. Y ella volteó a verlo, y sus ojos azules se perdieron en el azul de ella._

 _Y ella escapó._

 _Y el príncipe siguió volviendo al lago, notando que la ninfa no volvía…_

 _Y tal vez nunca lo haría._

 _Un día, mientras esperaba volver a ver a su amada, el príncipe se recostó en la orilla del lago y se quedó dormido._

 _La ninfa, quien había estado vigilando su lago a lo lejos y vio cuando el príncipe se acostó a dormir, se acercó y lo miró de cerca. Los cabellos lilas del príncipe caían por su frente y aquellos ojos azules que conectaron con los suyos la vez esa, estaban cerrados._

 _Ella era siempre descuidada, y era muy vista por humanos que querían cazarla y exhibirla… pero este no. Este príncipe tenía las intensiones más puras que algún humano pudiese tener. Se acercó más y le quitó el cabello de los ojos, suspiró y siguió contemplándolo, era increíble._

 _Se sobresaltó cuando el príncipe abrió los ojos, y otra vez sus ojos se conectaron._

 _Soltando un pequeño chillido, la ninfa se separó y estuvo dispuesta a escapar, pero una mano tomando su muñeca con delicadeza el príncipe la detuvo._

 _—¡Espera! ¡No te vayas! He ansiado conocerte desde hace mucho._

 _—¿Cómo puedes ansiar conocerme? —dijo la ninfa— Los de tu especie solo buscan cazarme._

 _—Pero yo no, yo me he enamorado de ti —la delicada risa de la ninfa fue música para sus oídos._

 _—Apenas me conoces._

 _—¡Entonces conozcámonos! Verás que soy digno de tu amor —Aquellas palabras para la ninfa no significaban mucho, pues, para un ser inmortal como ella, no era la primera vez que lo escuchaba. Los cazadores pensaban que las ninfas, en vez de ser seres de la naturaleza, eran seres vanidosos que les atraían las frases de amor._

 _—No eres el primero ni serás el último en decirme eso —aquellas palabras frías, eran como cuchillos clavándose en el corazón del príncipe, pero a él no le importaron._

 _—Ya verás que yo soy diferente. Por favor, dame una oportunidad —la ninfa miró al príncipe y le dio una tierna sonrisa._

 _—Está bien._

 _Día tras día, el príncipe y la ninfa se reunieron en el lago, él tratando de conocerla y ganarse su afecto. El príncipe le llevaba cosas humanas, objetos brillantes que la ninfa admiraba por su belleza, más no por su valor, porque incluso podía apreciar más un cucharón de acero a una preciosa esmeralda._

 _La ninfa le enseñaba al príncipe la naturaleza, el cómo crecía una flor, el como nacía la vida._

 _—Nosotras somos una con la naturaleza —siempre le decía._

 _Después de un tiempo, el príncipe se vio enamorado de la ninfa, más que por su belleza, era su conexión con la naturaleza, con su libertad, con su forma de actuar._

 _Ella era una guardiana._

 _A la ninfa fue lo mismo, su conexión con el príncipe fue en aumento. Le gustaba la pasión que él también tenía hacia la naturaleza, le gustaba que era tan diferente a los otros humanos._

 _Sin embargo, la alegría no siempre dura. El rey, al notar las escapadas de su primogénito, ordenó a sus guardias que lo siguieran y vieran la causa de su distracción. Cuando el rey se enteró del enamoramiento del príncipe y la ninfa, ordenó el exterminio de ella, el príncipe solamente debía desposar a una princesa, las ninfas no podían salir de su bosque._

 _Fue una tarde, cuando estaban juntos hablando junto al lago que los emboscaron. El príncipe luchó con todas sus fuerzas para defender a su amor, pero eran demasiados para él, y aunque estos no tuviesen permitido matarlo, podían herirlo._

 _—¡Agh! —cuando el grito de dolor de la ninfa llegó a sus oídos, el príncipe arrojó su espada y corrió hacia ella. Una herida profunda en su vientre brillaba con sangre azul. Los guardias se fueron, pues sabían que su trabajo estaba hecho, y en verdad, la ninfa era un ser tan inferior que no valía la pena verla morir._

 _—Por favor, no te vayas —dijo el príncipe derramando lágrimas en las mejillas de ella._

 _—No me iré —dijo ella sonriendo, sus ojos azules brillando—. Nosotras somos una con la naturaleza, solo me transformaré, en un arbusto de flores, o en un árbol._

 _—No te volveré a ver —la ninfa acarició la mejilla del príncipe._

 _—Cuida este bosque, y me sentirás aquí: En el agua, en el viento, en las hojas que caen en el otoño, en las flores que florecen en la primavera… Yo siempre estaré aquí —el príncipe asintió y, dándole un último beso en los labios, la ninfa dejó de respirar. El príncipe dejó el cuerpo en el suelo y su sangre comenzó a convertirse en una preciosa flor roja que cubrió toda la orilla del lago._

 _Mientras veía las flores, el viento levantó su cabello y creyó escuchar el canto de su ninfa._

 _"Estoy viva aquí"»_

* * *

Al cerrar el libro, Ópalo la miraba con los ojos inundados de lágrimas.

—Tú quisiste que te la leyera —le dijo Marron a su hija de 5 años. Luego le secó las lágrimas.

—Es que es una historia tan hermosa y tan triste a la vez ¡Es mi favorita! —Marron le sonrió— ¿Por qué la ninfa y el príncipe se parecen tanto a papá y a ti?

—Por que yo la escribí cuando estaba saliendo con tu padre. Ahora, a dormir —le dio un beso en la frente y la cubrió más con la sábana. Apagó la lámpara y salió de la habitación. Se dirigió a la habitación de Karbash para encontrarse con una escena enternecedora: Trunks, quien debía haberle leído un cuento a Karbash, estaba dormido junto a su hijo en la cama, a Marron le sorprendió que ambos cupieran.

Se acercó y besó la frente de su hijo, le quitó el libro de las manos a Trunks y lo puso en la mesita. Le dio un corto beso en los labios y apagó la lamparita. Él se levantaría cansado e iría a la cama con ella.

Ahora solo debía dejarlo dormir.

—Dulces sueños, príncipe —le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

 _ **Nota: jaksjklasjdlkjla TruMar de mi jart! djckshdjkhsdks**_

 _ **Este tierno OS va dedicado a mi hermosa Bri 17 y mi bella Tocaya Isabel Cordy.**_

 _ **EL TruMar siempre aviva mi corazón... kdljsfkjkhfkjhsk ¡Los amooo! Espero que les haya gustado :3**_


	7. Invitación (PU)

**_Pareja siete: Pan y Uub_**

 ** _Invitación_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Akira Toriyama_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Espero que les guste_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

El chico de piel morena se escondió detrás del árbol y vio a Pan entrenar. La jovencita nieta de su maestro lanzaba patadas al aire con molestia, como si algo en sus pensamientos la incomodaran.

—¿Quieres dejar de espiarme y salir de ahí? —dijo la adolescente sin dejar de patear al aire. Uub se sonrojó, era pésimo escondiéndose, pero es que mantener su ki normal estando junto a ella era imposible. Ella hacia que su corazón latiera a mil, y su ki explotara sin importar nada.

Pero eso era solamente de él hacia ella.

Pan lo odiaba.

Salió de donde se ocultaba al encuentro de la Son. Los ojos oscuros de ella lo inspeccionaron y le dio una sonrisa.

—¿No vienes a entrenar? —se colocó una mano en la cintura. La reencarnación de Buu estaba vestido de manera casual.

—De hecho no, venia para… —carraspeó ¿Cómo formular la pregunta?

—¿Para…? —Pan le sonrió burlonamente— ¿Para espiarme? ¿Vas a decirme que siempre estuviste enamorado de mí? —Uub sintió enrojecer, por suerte, su piel oscura evitaba que el sonrojo se viera. Pan decía aquellas cosas como si fueran sin importancia, porque lo eran para ella. El guerrero respiró profundo y tomó la blanca mano de Pan, tan clara a diferencia de la suya.

—¡No siempre estuve enamorado de ti! Pero ahora sí lo estoy ¿Quieres salir conmigo? —Pan abrió los ojos sorprendida y enrojeció de forma inmediata. Se soltó de Uub y puso sus manos en sus mejillas dándose la vuelta.

¡Mierda! ¡Lo había dicho en broma! No pensaba que era cierto. ¡Oh! A ella también le gustaba, pero pensó que no era mutuo y por eso era grosera con él.

Además, no quería enamorarse, el amor te hacia débil. Lo había visto en su padre, en su tío, en Trunks, en todos… No… No quería…

Pero a la vez sí.

—¿Pan? —la cálida voz de Uub lo hizo mirarlo, sus ojos oscuros conectándose.

Con un movimiento rápido, se giró completamente y le dio un rápido beso en los labios y salió volando directo a su casa. Uub quedó paralizado un rato, y cuando recobró la compostura, miró a donde se había ido Pan.

—¡ESPERA! ¿ESO ES UN SÍ O UN NO? —Y voló detrás de ella.

 ** _Nota: Es mi rpimera vez escribiendo de ellos dos! No me maten! klcjlkjfslkdjflsdk Les juro que me encantó escribir eso... Siempre he leído ¡Muchos! fics de estos dos en donde Pan lo odia y él la ama... Bueno, esta vez, ambos se aman, pero Pan finje odiarlo ajdkahsdkasjhka Uub siempre lo he imaginado como un chico sensible... Muy romántico... Aaaahhhh Adoré escribirlo y espero que a ustedes les haya gustado!_**

 ** _Mil gracias por todos sus reviews! Me dan ganas de llorar que les haya gustado esta antología! khxkjashkja_**


	8. Tentación (GB)

**_Pareja ocho: Goten y Bra_**

 ** _Tentación_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Akira Toriyama_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Espero que les guste_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Siempre se lo repetía en su mente: "Es sólo una niña" "Tiene 17 años, tú 30" "Es la hermana menor de tu mejor amigo". Pero era inevitable, siempre, en la mente de Goten, la imagen de Bra aparecía cuando menos lo esperaba.

¿En dónde había comenzado todo? Ah, sí, en el cumpleaños #26 de Marron que se celebró en Kame House. Todas las chicas se habían puesto sus trajes de baño y se lanzaron al agua, todo parecía normal.

Por supuesto, hasta que la peliazul se acercó.

—¡Chicos! Vayan al agua —Trunks se negó enseguida, tomando de excusa que no había llevado traje de baño— ¿Y tú, Goten? —Bra se puso la mano en la cintura y Goten se quedó mudo al mirarla.

¿Desde cuándo esa pequeña niña que le daba cartas de amor se había vuelto toda una mujer? ¿Desde cuando surgieron esos pechos y esas curvas? ¿Por qué se sentía tan acalorado?

—¿Goten? —los ojos azules de Bra lo miraron con preocupación, y Goten se perdió en aquel azul.

—Claro —Bra le sonrió y se fue de nuevo con las demás. Goten se quitó la camisa y, cuando se iba a quitar el pantalón, una mano se posó en su hombro. El Son miró a su mejor amigo que lo asesinaba con la mirada.

—Ten cuidado, Son. Es mi hermanita —Goten no entendió mucho lo que su amigo le quiso decir. Cuando fue a quitarse el pantalón entendió y volvió a subirse la corredera, dejaría que las cosas pasaran solas—. Buen chico —le dijo Trunks sonriendo.

 ** _._**

Trunks le había pedido que llegara a su oficina, pues iba a entregarle un paquete para que él trabajara, al entrar al ascensor y las puertas cerrarse, unas manos detuvieron esto, y sin mucho esfuerzo abrieron las puertas. Bra le sonrió cuando lo vio.

—Hola —le dijo al entrar a ascensor.

—Hola —le sonrió Goten, esta vez ya era más fácil hablar con ella, puesto que llevaba ropa casual, y su cabello azul iba recogido en una cola. Su conversación fue amena: ¿Cómo te va?. ¡Bien! Ya termino la secundaria, ¿Vas donde Trunks?. Sí, me llamó ¿Y tú?. Mi madre quiere que pase el día en los laboratorios viendo cómo se hacen las cosas, terminaré siendo la Vicepresidenta después de todo. ¡Genial!

Se quedaron callados un rato, Bra miraba el panel que señalaba los pisos de manera atenta.

—eh, Bra —murmuró Goten y la adolescente lo miró—. Después de salir de aquí ¿Quieres ir por un café? —Bra le dio una sonrisa.

—¡Me encantaría! —cuando llegó a su piso besó la mejilla de Goten y salió.

Goten llegó al último piso, en donde estaba la oficina de Trunks. Saludó a la asistente, que le sonrió enseguida y le dio el paso, no necesitaba comunicar nada. Entró a la oficina de Trunks, y este, estaba firmando unos papeles.

—¿Y esa sonrisa? —le preguntó su amigo.

—Me encontré a Bra en el ascensor, la invité a tomar un café —lo dijo así, porque le parecía tan simple. Pero no para Trunks, que le lanzó una mirada.

—¿Estás loco?

—No. ¿Qué tiene de malo?

—¡Tiene 17 años!

—¿Y? Sólo es un café, Trunks. No es como si tuviese intenciones de llevármela a la cama. No soy idiota —Goten no culpaba a Trunks de su reacción, él era muy sensible cuando de Bra se trataba. Trunks respiró profundo.

—Está bien…

—No te pedía permiso —Trunks puso los ojos en blanco y entregó un paquete.

—Eso es todo, puedes irte —Goten se fue a alejar, pero algo en la ventana llamó su atención. Algo que venía volando.

—Eh, Trunks ¿Puedes hacerme un último favor?

—¿Qué?

—Distraer a tu padre —su amigo le sonrió burlonamente.

—Te costará.

 ** _Nota: AY! Me había atrasado en esta antología porque me enfrasqué en mi fic Lapislazuli ¡Pero aquí está! Un bello Goten y Bra! Esta pareja se me hace tan retiernaaaa!_**

 ** _Este fic... Se lo dedico a mi bella Pau! Quien ama tanto a esta pareja y al dulce y tierno Goten kljaklsjdlkjl_**

 ** _Espero que les haya gustadooo_**


	9. Maravilla (K18)

_**Maravilla**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Akira Toriyama**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Este Drabble hace parte del reto de "Describe la relación de tu pareja favorita en 100 palabras" de la página "Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Se quedó paralizado viendo aquellos labios rosados cerrarse en el pitillo y beber el jugo. Aquellos labios rosados pertenecían a un rostro blanco, mejillas rosadas y ojos azules como el mismo cielo.

Se sintió perdido, como siempre cuando ella estaba cerca, porque mirarla era como mirar el amanecer: Encantador y que te sumergía en una increíble paz.

No se sintió merecedor de tal belleza.

—¿Por qué me miras de esa forma? —Preguntó Dieciocho pasándose un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

—Eres demasiado hermosa —Dijo Krilin, como si aún estuviese soñando.

Dieciocho enrojeció, apenas se acostumbraba a sus halagos.

* * *

 _ **Nota: Debo admitir que fue un tantito difícil ¡Pero aquí está! Mi bello K18! Aunque tenía ganas de hacer también un TruMar y un TruTen... Vamos a ver si algo sale!**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado!**_


	10. Papi (TMr)

" _ **Papi"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Akira Toriyama**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Este Drabble hace parte del reto de "Describe la relación de tu pareja favorita en 100 palabras" de la página "Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

La conversación iba bien, como ella lo esperaba. Su madre, no puso problemas con Trunks, a pesar de estar lanzándole miradas frías. Marron la comprendió, su madre la protegía mucho.

Su padre, en cambio, se la llevaba muy bien con Trunks, de hecho, se había alegrado el saber que ellos estaban saliendo.

—Papi ¿Me pasas el azúcar? —Pidió Marron.

—Claro —Dijeron, para la sorpresa de todos, Krilin y Trunks al tiempo. Marron enrojeció y quiso que la tierra se la tragara cuando Trunks y su padre se miraron, enrojecidos. No sabían que decir.

La risa de Dieciocho calmó el ambiente.

* * *

 ** _Nota: ¡Aaayyy Dioooos! Les contaré de donde salió esto! He visto varias imagenes con esa temática... Y pensé ¿Por qué no ellos? ¡Y salió esto!_**

 ** _Moría mientras lo escribía! mkljkldsjflksj_**

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado!_**


	11. Demasiado tarde (TG)

_**Demasiado tarde**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Akira Toriyama**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

El viento levantando sus cabellos era lo único que se escuchaba, la sinceridad de tal declaración había hecho el silencio entre los dos. Esos silencios entre ellos no existían.

No era solamente la declaración, sino, el momento en que fue dicha, ahí, detrás de la casa de los Son, donde solían jugar como cuando eran unos niños. Cuando del otro lado todos los esperaban, para celebrar la boda de Goten.

Trunks, se metió las manos en los bolsillos de su traje, un poco sonrojado como si fuese un adolescente, como si no tuviesen 26 y 25 años cada uno. Goten aun lo miraba, se había quedado paralizado ante lo dicho por su amigo de la infancia.

Trunks se sentía avergonzado, nunca volvería a mirar a Goten a los ojos.

Goten se sentía nervioso ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué hoy? ¿Por qué justo en ese momento? ¿Por qué no antes? ¿Por qué a él?

No dejaba de escuchar aquellas palabras recién pronunciadas en su mente.

 _—Estoy enamorado de ti. Y no sé cuando pasó, simplemente sucedió._

 _—¿Eres gay?_

 _—¿Cual es tu afán de ponerle nombre a todo, Goten? No siento atracción hacia otros tipos, y me gustan las mujeres ¡Pero estoy enamorado de ti! No es nadie más, Goten. Solo tú. Sólo la necesidad de estar junto a ti y sentirme completo._

—¿Por qué hoy? —Le preguntó Goten, también estaba sonrojado.

—Porque tuve que tomar todo el valor del mundo para decírtelo. Porque no es fácil saber qué me vas a rechazar y, muy posible, romper nuestra amistad. Pero tenía que decírtelo, tenía que sacar esta espina de mi pecho.

»Si te lo decía, me sentiría libre.

»En paz.

Silencio, ojos azules y negros mirándose mutuamente.

Y Trunks decidió dar el paso final, si no volvería a verlo más, no dejaría cosas sin cumplir.

Se acercó más a su amigo, lo tomó de la nuca y le plantó un beso en los labios. Que sorprendente, Goten no rechazó, pero tampoco respondió.

Fue un beso lento, tan solo el toque de labios que necesitaba, que deseaba. Se alejó tan solo pasar el minuto ¿Que dirían si alguien viera al novio y el padrino besarse?

—Me iré de viaje —Dijo el heredero de la CC—. Por eso necesitaba decirlo.

Y levantó el vuelo a toda velocidad, e ignoró el llamado de Goten, quien a pesar de todo lo sucedido, no quería destruir aquella amistad tan bonita que siempre habían tenido.

Goten vio a trunks alejarse, sabía que iría a pensar. Y él luego lo buscaría, y volvieran a hacer amigos, como siempre.

Que esa declaración, y ese beso, no cambiaría nada entre ellos.

* * *

 _ **Nota: Bueno! Este es un TruTen algo diferente al que usualmente leemos (? Aquí es un amor bo correspondido :(**_

 _ **Ay! Creanme que me duele :( Yo adoro el TruTen y aaahhh ksnekxbskf**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado esta cosita chiquita :')**_

 _ **Pd: Se lo quiero dedicar a Nancy, que ella me dio esta triste idea :3**_


	12. Hope (K18)

_**Hope**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Akira Toriyama**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Era difícil, no solo de entender, sino también de asimilarlo, puesto que no comprendía siquiera que fuese posible.

Ella, una máquina echa para matar, para tomar una venganza que no le correspondía, para destruir cualquier cosa viva… Ahora tenía otra cosa viva dentro de ella.

Algo que necesitaría cuidado y alimento, cuando ella no lo necesitaba.

Pensó que era una equivocación ¡Tenía que serlo!

Pero no, no lo era, porque estaba escuchando su corazón. Y era fuerte, y él o ella lo era.

Y ella se estaba volviendo débil.

Y antes que siquiera el doctor, al que fue prácticamente obligada a ir por Bulma, hablara, ella apartó de un manotazo la máquina posada en su vientre plano. Se levantó bajándose la blusa y abrochando su pantalón. Y corrió fuera del consultorio.

Ignoró los llamados, ignoró los gritos. Sólo corrió para escapar, olvidándose por completo que podía volar.

Y cuando lo hizo, voló sin rumbo alguno. Sin saber donde ir, hasta que se vio sobre las islas en donde se escondía de Cell hace unos años. Sin pensarlo bajó y se sentó colocando la cabeza entre sus manos.

¿Cómo fue posible que pasara? ¿Acaso Gero no le modificó el cuerpo?

Bueno, él no se imaginó que su máquina de matar metería la pata, no se imaginó que alguien tuviese las agallas para acostarse con ella… Gero nunca se imaginó que una de sus máquinas para matar tuviese un lado tan humano.

Mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza, la androide hizo un análisis de su cuerpo, y éste no supo responder ante la criatura que comenzaba a formarse en su interior.

Aquella anomalía no estaba en sus registros y su cuerpo mecánico no sabía responder.

Tembló, como nunca lo había hecho.

Anomalía, equivocación, eso era lo que la criatura era.

Se tocó el vientre e hizo un puño en él.

Una anomalía, un parásito, algo que no debía existir… Algo que debía ser destruido.

 _Pum… Pum… Pum…_

Pero aquel recuerdo de ese sonido la detuvo. El sonido del corazón del bebé lo tenía impreso en la memoria, como un claro recordatorio que algo vivía en ella, crecía en ella… Un bebé, el producto de su amor con Krilin…

En su mente pasaron miles de imágenes: Un bebé de cabello negro y ojos azules; un bebé rubio de ojos negros; o un bebé parecido a ella; o uno parecido a Krilin.

Con las lágrimas bordeando sus ojos, y una pequeña sonrisita en sus labios se levantó, aun con una mano en su vientre.

¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿No se suponía que eso era una oportunidad? Le daba una esperanza, le demostraba que era más humana de lo que pensaba.

—Ahí estás —La voz de su hermano detrás de ella, la hizo girarse. Él aparentaba desinterés, pero en verdad estaba aliviado de haberla encontrado—. Tú marido está como loco buscándote, me llamó y me suplicó que lo ayudara a buscarte, que estabas en un estado delicado, y la verdad no le entendí ¿Tú, la poderosa androide 18 en delicado estado? Puufff —Se metió las manos en los bolsillos, y enarcó una ceja al ver lo nerviosa que estaba su hermana. No entendía lo que había querido decir el enano, solamente…

—Estoy embarazada, Diecisiete —El androide miró a su hermana con los ojos muy abiertos, completamente estático y sorprendido. No entendía absolutamente nada.

—¿Es eso posible? —La rubia soltó una risa nerviosa, y se pasó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja. Empezó a reír, y Diecisiete temió que su hermana se estuviese volviendo loca.

—No sé, parece que sí… Diecisiete, estoy embarazada… Estoy… Embarazada —Ella se cubrió el estómago con las manos. Y el androide seguía mirando a su hermana entre sorprendido y asustado, no la entendía.

Y Dieciocho no se quedaba atrás, no se entendía a sí misma. Hace solo unos minutos estaba a punto de acabar con la vida que llevaba en su interior, y ahora reía.

—Y ya escuché su corazón… Suena tan fuerte… Tan lindo… —La dulzura abarcó su rostro y miró su vientre— Una vida crece en mí, hermano. La esperanza de mi humanidad, de algo que Gero no pudo destruirme… Voy a ser mamá —El androide tomó a su hermana del brazo, tratando de estabilizarla, ya que los temblores eran tan fuertes.

—Sí, sí, el enano te dejó un regalito —Y la androide volvió a reír, y Diecisiete la miró extrañada cuando ella lo abrazó. Dieciocho no demostraba sus sentimientos de aquella forma, como que el embarazo la cambiaba.

—Estoy segura que tú también podrás engendrar —Un ligero sonrojo apareció en las mejillas del androide y desvió la mirada en cuanto su hermana se separó del abrazo.

—Pff… Me da lo mismo. Ahora vamos, que, aunque me es gracioso ver al enano nervioso por tu desaparición, vas a hacer que le de algo.

La androide rió y levantó el vuelo detrás de su hermano.

Su mano no abandonaba su vientre.

 _La esperanza de que su humanidad aún no estaba destruida._

* * *

 ** _Nota: Ay! Mi cora! Esta imagen (La de portada) Fue la que me inspiró... Siempre me ha gustado invventar cuanta versión posible de que nuestra androide se entera de su embarazo... Normalmente, nunca escribo que está feliz al principio, siempre es sorprendida kldjaldkjasl Pero aaaahhhh Este me encantó!_**

 ** _El fic se llama Hope, porque la esperanza no solamente es de Mirai :')_**

 ** _Espero que a ustedes les haya gustado! Besos!_**


	13. En el lecho (K18)

_**En el lecho**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Akira Toriyama**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Las risas siempre eran cómplices de las caricias y los besos que siempre inundaban el lecho. Los sonrojos de ambos, aunque ya acostumbrados a aquella situación, siempre les parecía un sueño.

Se tenían el uno al otro, se amaban y siempre solían demostrarlo ahí, en donde podrían ser ellos mismos.

En donde la poderosa Androide Dieciocho dejaba que sus muros se derrumbaran, y se dejaba dominar por su propia humanidad que creía perdida.

En donde Krilin, se daba cuenta de lo que valía, y que era un héroe para alguien importante para él… Y que era lo único que importaba, que ella era lo único que le importaba en este mundo.

Y después del acto consumado, se quedaban en silencio, mirándose a los ojos, amándose con la mirada, diciéndose todo sin tener que hablar siquiera.

En donde las miradas eran las protagonistas de todo esto. En donde Dieciocho, siempre presa de su miedo de lo que la androide era, de lo que la androide podría ser, en lo que su falta de sentimientos y humanidad podía causar en ella y en aquel hombrecillo; ese que a veces no se creía merecedor de todo lo que estaba sucediendo, pero lo era, porque la había salvado de todo: de Cell, de sus propios compañeros, de ella misma.

Una mano acarició el suave cabello rubio, apenas tocándolo, como si fuera tan frágil que se rompería bajo los dedos.

Dieciocho observó el anillo brillando en el dedo anular, y sonrió como pocas veces lo hacía. Porque solo él la hacía sonreír de aquella forma: sin malicia, sin burla, tan solo amor.

—¿En qué piensas? —le susurró. Porque aunque estuvieran solos, el susurro tan solo hacía más íntimo el momento. Krilin negó con la cabeza luego de haberla mirado un tiempo más.

—Sigue pareciendo un sueño —respondió con una sonrisa. Y a ella también le seguía pareciendo, sentía que en cualquier momento despertaría en el laboratorio de Gero, porque él habría estado torturándola plantandole una esperanza de una vida que no podría tener.

Soltó una risa y le dio un golpecito en la frente, justo en los seis puntos, provocando que el pequeño guerrero cerrara los ojos.

—¿Lo sentiste? —le preguntó. Krilin asintió, sin entender a qué se refería Dieciocho—. Entonces no es un sueño, ¿verdad? —y él soltó una risita.

—No… —Dieciocho le sonrió y se apegó más a él, ubicando su cuerpo para que encajara perfectamente con el de él, abrazándolo y besando su frente para después cerrar los ojos y fingir dormir.

—Entonces no pienses más, y disfrútalo —soltó una risita—. Yo lo hago.

* * *

 ** _Nota: ¿Descanso? ¿Dónde? XD_**

 ** _Por una razón, no había podido publicar ¡PERO VUELVO AL FANDOOM! Este pequeño Drabble, se no quiero dedicar a mi pequeña Sophy, quien con una conversación ayer, me llegó la inspiración :')_**

 ** _Puedo escribir mil momentos de este par, que jamás en la vida me cansaré ¡NUNCA! Estos dos son mi jodida vida en este fandom... Y debo actualizar Momentos, definitivamente._**

 ** _Mil Gracias por leer! Y que tengan un muy hermoso día! No importa que tan oscuro se vea ¡SIEMPRE CON LOS ÁNIMOS SE VA A ACLARAR!_**

 ** _BESOS!_**


	14. Confianza (17O)

_**Pareja: Androide 17 y Ren (OC)**_

 _ **Confianza**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Akira Toriyama**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Como todas las semanas, sabiendo lo descuidado que era su marido, Ren dejó a los niños con su padre y voló hacia la isla en donde trabajaba Diecisiete.

Ella sabía que el hombre era capaz de permanecer con la ropa sucia por meses (eso fue lo que una vez hubo tardado en ir a verlo, durante su embarazo. Más que todo, él iba a verla), y no tenía nada limpio.

Aterrizó en la cabaña que le habían otorgado, y recordó con una sonrisa tantas veces que le daba la sorpresa acostada en el futón. Entró a la cabaña para encontrarla como siempre: ropa sucia tirada por el suelo y el futón recogido a un lado. Una explosión sonó a lo lejos y se molestó, pues supuso que eran otra vez los imbéciles de los cazadores tratando de robar al minotauro.

—Pobre criatura —se dijo y comenzó su labor. Se ató su oscuro y salvaje cabello en una cola, tomó una canasta y comenzó a recoger la ropa del suelo: Camisas, bandas y pantalones. Al menos sí tenía la decencia de lavar su ropa interior—. Parece un niño, a veces parece que tuviera otro hijo en vez de un esposo... —tomó una camisa que parecía arañada, asumió que algún animal debió haberlo atacado.

—Te vas a volver loca si sigues hablando sola —la voz de Diecisiete a su espalda la hizo sonreír. Ella dejó la canasta en el suelo, y aun con la camisa en la mano se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa ladeada.

—Van a salirte hongos en esta ropa —le dijo—. ¿Aun no eres capaz de lavarla? —Diecisiete se metió las manos al bolsillo y fingió molestia.

—¿Ya vienes a regañarme? —Ren soltó una risita y se acercó lentamente a su esposo. Se puso en puntillas y le dio un suave beso en los labios, que después que el androide le pusiera las manos en la cintura y ella le rodeara el cuello con los brazos, se volvió más intenso.

El beso se extendió, llenándolos de sensaciones que si no cortaban, iban a olvidarse de la lavada de ropa, y terminarían en la cama, o futón. Ren fue la que se alejó, al tener que respirar.

—Te extrañé tanto —le susurró.

—Solo ha sido una semana —contestó el androide. Su mujer se alejó de él y se acercó a la canasta.

—Se siente más que eso —ella miró con tristeza la camisa rasgada que tenía en sus manos. Su vista se volvió borrosa y fue a secarse las lágrimas que aún no salían, pero que ya estaban a punto.

Al ponerse la camisa en la nariz... Sintió un fuerte aroma, algo dulzón, completamente diferente al perfume que ella usaba.

¿Por qué una camisa de Diecisiete olía a perfume femenino que no era el de ella? Trató de no pensar lo peor, trató de buscarle la respuesta menos dolorosa para ella.

Podría ser el de Dieciocho... Pero la camisa tenía zarpazos, como si un animal, o alguien que no estaba en sus cabales, la hubiera rasgado... Sus manos temblaron.

—Diecisiete... —ella estaba de espaldas, así que el androide no miraba su rostro. Él estaba recogiendo otras camisas del suelo, normalmente la ayudaba.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó extrañado ante el cambio de voz de Ren.

—¿Cuando usaste esta camisa? —se la mostró, pero aún estaba de espaldas. El androide notó la camisa que había usado para el torneo hacía tan solo el día anterior.

—Oh. Te lo iba a contar, ayer participé en un torneo con Dieciocho, Krilin y unos amigos de éste —se puso la mano en la cintura e hizo un gesto vago con la otra—. He de admitir que fue divertido.

—¿Un torneo? —ella no sonaba segura, y Diecisiete se preguntó porque, era extraño, pues a ella le gustaban los torneos. Hasta que se dio cuenta, tarde, que esa camisa había sido rasgada por una de esas guerreras del universo dos. Vio cuando Ren se dio la vuelta, sus ojos verdes brillantes—. Si estabas en un torneo ¿Por qué la camisa está rasgada, como si hubieran querido quitártela, y tiene perfume?

—Santa mierda... —susurró el androide dándose cuenta que Ren había sacado una conclusión equivocada. Ella se cruzó de brazos, esperando una respuesta.

Diecisiete estaba esperando que después de lavar su ropa pudieran acostarse a ver las estrellas, como siempre... Pero al parecer, tendría que explicarle que todo era un malentendido

—Ren, no es lo que piensas.

—Pues aclaramelo, porque lo que pienso es que eres un traidor y no quiero pensarlo.

Y acercándose lentamente a ella, como si fuera un animalillo asustado, le fue explicando todo. Él tenía la esperanza de que Ren entendiera, que le creyera, porque era verdad. Porque Ren era de las pocas que podía ver a través de sus ojos, que podía leerlo y saber cuando y cuando no decía la verdad.

Y ella le creyó, pero era natural dudar, los humanos siempre lo hacían. Y Diecisiete lo sabía, por eso no se molestó porque ella tuvo un momento de desconfianza con él.

—Sabes que tú eres la única demente en soportarme —le dijo provocando que ella sonriera y sus ojos tuvieran un brillo diferente.

—Lo siento por desconfiar... —le dijo en un susurro acercándose a él, hasta pegar su cabeza a su pecho. Diecisiete sintió el aroma a flores que era tan natural en ella. El perfume que siempre usó, desde que la conoció. Le sonrió y le acarició la espalda.

—No importa, con lo irresistible que es tu marido ¿Como no? —Ren se separó de Diecisiete con una ceja enarcada y una sonrisa burlona. Le dio un suave empujón.

—Pero con una actitud insoportable —Diecisiete le sonrió y le dio un suave golpecito.

—Mira quien habla de actitud insoportable —Ren soltó una risita y se lanzó a Diecisiete besándolo fuertemente en la boca.

Se olvidaron de la ropa, se olvidaron del futón.

El piso de madera crujió cuando el cuerpo de Diecisiete cayó con un fuerte golpe, las risas y la pasión desbordándose.

* * *

 ** _Nota: En vez de utilizar la inspiración para actualizar Estrellas Perdidas... Silvin la usa para escribir un One Shot XD ¿Como nació esto? Fácil. Cuando vi que rasgaban la ropa de Diecisiete, se me pasó por la cabeza ¿Qué pensaría su esposa si viera esa ropa? Sí, tal vez un animal... Pero con perfume (el que expulsaron ellas)... Luego me dije ¿Qué diría Ren? Y PUM! Iba a ser tan solo un pequeño y divertido escrito que iba a publicar en la página... Y terminó en One Shot XD_**

 ** _Debo decir que fue tan aaaahhhh escribirlo... Amo escribirlos juntos TwT y pensar que aun falta para que estén juntos en Estrellas..._**

 ** _Por cierto: ¿YA VIERON EL CAPÍTULO? DIECISIETE SE SOBRÓOOOOOOOO LO AMÉ COMPLETAMENTE!_**

 ** _Creo que eso es todo XD Espero que les haya gustado esta cosita... LES MANDO MUCHOS BESOS_**


	15. Color carmín (K18)

_**Color carmín**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Akira Toriyama**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—Krilin ¿Eso es una marca de labial? —completamente avergonzado, el pequeño guerrero se tapó el cuello con una mano, pero ya era tarde, obviamente Oolong había visto la marca de labial del beso que Dieciocho le había dado antes de irse.

—¿En donde has estado? —preguntó el maestro Roshi, y luego frunció el ceño— ¿Has estado yendo a esos lugares a ver chicas? ¡¿Y no nos has llevado?!

—¡No! —respondió— Es algo complicado.

Y vaya que lo era. Se había estado encontrando con Dieciocho desde hace un año en aquel parque en donde ella residía con su hermano, ya que éste estaba trabajando como ranger ahí.

Su relación había ido muy bien, primero ella recia a entablar así fuese una conversación con él, pero luego cediendo, dándose cuenta que él no tenía intenciones perversas con ella.

Una relación extraña para ser de amigos, de esa forma la había catalogado Diecisiete al ver que eran como un par de niños, que él se sonrojaba y se colocaba nervioso ante ella, y que ella no paraba de hablar de él, y suspirar cuando no estaban juntos.

—Luego les digo —les informó Krilin al anciano y al cerdo, y subió corriendo a su habitación.

Ahí dentro, se borró la marca color carmín que Dieciocho había hecho coquetamente en su cuello.

 _El labial lo habían visto cuando estaban saliendo juntos ya. Krilin la había llevado a un centro comercial a invitarla a comer y a comprar lo que ella quisiera._

 _Dieciocho no tenía que usar maquillaje, pero no podía evitar pensar que el color era muy bonito. Lo habían comprado y se habían dirigido al mirador que había en aquel parque en donde ella residía._

 _Krilin miró atentamente cada movimiento delicado de la androide cuando ésta se comenzaba a aplicar el labial. Sus movimientos eran suaves, delicados… y muy sensuales. Quiso besar sus labios en esos momentos._

 _Y ella se dio cuenta, pues soltando una risita, lo miró atentamente con aquellos ojos azules._

— _¿Quieres probarlo? —le sorprendió completamente que ella le preguntara eso, pues cuando se besaban, ella solía hacerlo simplemente._

 _El que preguntaba era él._

— _Sí —respondió enseguida._

 _Esperaba un beso, sin embargo, la androide jugó con él y solamente que pasó el labial por sus labios soltando una risita como una niña divertida. Krilin también rió, mientras se quitaba el cosmético de su boca, cuando un suave beso en la mejilla lo sorprendió._

— _Luce bien en ti —Dijo la androide con burla, refiriéndose a la marca en su mejilla._

— _Te queda precioso —le comentó él logrando hacerla sonreír y que luego dejara otra marca de color carmín en sus labios._

Krilin se quitó la camisa notando que había otra marca de labial en su pecho, pues Dieciocho había llegado a ese lado.

Recordó que después de ese beso, las marcas de labial en su piel se hicieron habituales al convertirse en un tipo de juego para ellos. En tener siempre esa ternura que los caracterizaba con una connotación muy sensual en ella.

A ambos les gustaba mucho el juego, se divertían con él, hablaban y se reían entre besos.

Pero los besos con labial habían sido tan solo en su rostro, luego habían pasado al cuello, y al final, al pecho. Pero al llegar ahí, al notar que esto podría ir muy lejos, Dieciocho quiso detenerse de inmediato.

A Krilin le hubiera gustado que ella hubiese continuado.

La ventana se abrió en un estruendo y Krilin se puso en posición para pelear. Sin embargo, bajó la guardia al ver que era Dieciocho.

—Dieciocho, pensé que…

—Shhhh… —lo chitó. La androide se sentó en la orilla de la ventana cruzando sus largas piernas— ¿El cerdo y el anciano están aquí? —Krilin asintió, y enseguida se dirigió a cerrar con seguro la puerta de la habitación para que Dieciocho estuviera tranquila.

—Dieciocho ¿Que te trae por aquí? —la androide entró a la habitación y cerró la ventana. Se sentó en la cama cruzando nuevamente las piernas.

A Krilin le parecía que se veía tan encantadora, un poco sonrojada y los labios de color carmín. Ella lo miró y le sonrió de forma coqueta. Sus ojos brillaron cuando sacó de su bolsillo el infernal labial rojo.

—¿Quieres ver qué tanto puedo marcar con este labial? —Krilin se puso nervioso, nunca la había escuchado tan atrevida.

* * *

 _ **Nota: Quise escribir una parte de ellos que usualmente no escribo XD la parte coqueta y sensual que ambos podrían tener. Es que… esta imagen daba para eso, para explorar, así sea un poco, de esa parte de ellos.**_

 _ **Espero que me haya quedado bien XD**_

 _ **Los amo tantoooooooo.**_

 _ **Mil gracias por pasarse por esta pequeña viñeta llena de todo el amor que siento por ellos dos :3**_

 _ **Los adoro y les mando muchos besos.**_


End file.
